Night School: Cassidy and Teresa
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Like anything for the Hunters, things can go wrong. Even worse when you are pulled through different dangers and have to find a way for it all to be stop. Cass and Teresa have to pull through a lot of dangers, with and without their friends. As the danger happens, it brings them closer together then before.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rese, is that all you got? You can do better then that! And I have seen you do better then this before."

I lung my foot at her face, and she quickly duck, to avoid being hit by it. Soon I brought my foot down to the floor quickly, and she manage to roll out of the way.

"Just be happy we aren't dead from that werewolf attack from last night. I am glad that Teacher came and kicked all of their furry buts. He is far more better then the vampires in twilight, though he is not a vampire."

She aimed her fist right at me, and I quickly grabbed it. Rese struggled to pull it away from me, but instead I slammed her to the floor. She turned her face up towards me, and gave me heavy glare.

"I know you can do better then this, Rese. So give me your worst that you have imaginable."

"That is it Cassidy you are dead."

She used her hands and launched herself off of the floor. Her feet hit me under the chin, and soon I was on the ground with Rese on top of me.

"Dude you should have known to get on top of me at that moment. And you lose Cass. Teacher is going to be impressed with me, that I defeated one of his best male students."

"So unfair, Teresa. This fight is not over yet, and Teacher doesn't care about who defeats who in training."  
I quickly rolled us over, and got on top of her. Before she could take her chance, I pinned her hands to the wooden floor with my own. We both glared at one another for a few minutes.

The training room door open up, since we both heard the creak. Rese threw me off of her, and I hit the ground a bit harder then expected.

"Ow. Okay that literally hurt, Rese."

"So what is going on here?"  
"Teacher, hey, we're just doing some training. You know be prepared."

"Good, I don't need to see you two falling behind. Come on Roi is here, and we need to hunt."

"Right, got it."

I pushed up my glasses, and walked out of the training room. Grabbing my shoes, I pulled them on and ran off to catch up with Teacher.

"So Teresa and I, we lead the hunt right, Teacher?"

"Yes. Be back by six am or early if you want. Mar and I are going to see Roi and what he wants. Be careful, we don't want history to repeat. See you around six am in the morning."

"Right, see you at six. Come on guys, lets go hunt! Curfew is at six am, lets move out.

Teresa and I are in charge, and lets be extra careful. We don't want history repeated or anything like that."

Ten, Jaq, Teresa, and I cringed a small bit. We remember the event still, why the others don't, even though we told them the whole story. And with no details left out.

I shook my head and took off, and the others soon followed behind me. We finally reached the graveyard that we are to patrol, and started to do our job. So far, nothing has happen.

"Okay, lets divide and conquer. Teresa, Ten, Jaq and I are team one. Noh, Terrance, and Jay, you guys are team two. If team one has to, we'll split up and get more ground that way. Remember always have your back, and keep close eyes on things. Now move out."

We all split up, and quickly set off. Our weapons remained drawn, as we continued on the hunt. The ground rumbled beneath our feet, and I saw Teresa fall through the hole that was created.

"Teresa!"  
I ran over to her quickly, and manage to catch her hand. I struggled a small bit, pulling her up from the hole. The ground shook once more, and the earth beneath me gave away, and we both plummeted into the darkness, as our names were shouted from above.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the darkness, that surrounded me. I rubbed them for a minute or so, and let them adjust to the faint light that was coming out from above.

Not far from me, I could hear deep breathing, and turned my head to the direction, it was coming from. I saw Teresa a few feet away from me, and I could see her check heaving up and down quickly. Standing up on my feet, I cringed at the great deal of pain that ripped right through me.

"Teresa, hey, come on. We're still alive. So come on, and get on your feet. Please. We need to get to the others. . . . . ."

I collapse to the ground, out cold instantly. I have never felt like this before, I just feel so weak. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

My eyes open up to the white ceiling above me, and I could hear someone gasping and coughing, for air. Slowly sitting up, and turning my head I notice that Teresa was already up and was the one coughing and gasping. It was a bit blurry, and I looked around a small bit for my glasses. I finally found them on a small bed table, and put them on.

"Hey. . . Take it easy when breathing, Teresa, okay? Just take deep breaths in and out, and slow down your breathing. No need to hurry it or anything."

"Hey Marina. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Teacher or something of that sort?"

"Teacher said for me to stay here, and Mr. Roi came here instead. Noh came back freaked with Jaq and Jay by her side, and she told us the whole entire incident. Ten and Terrance went down after the both of you. Soon we all came, and got you here quickly. Both of you were almost dead, but Teacher manage to save you guys from death.

The hole that both of you both fell down in, was a small trick that a vampire set up for some werewolves. We caught the vampire, and the headmistress came and gave the vampire detention. We are all lucky that both of you two are still very much alive. It got us really upset, when we over heard Mr. Roi telling Daemon, that you two were almost dead. But Daemon said death is not an option for either of you, and manage to heal all of your wounds and everything. So now you are here, and well alive."

"How long have we been out cold, Mar?"

"A week at most. But you missed nothing new or anything of that sort. Same basics stuff here, no updates. Teacher said when you two wake up, take things slow and easy. So no hunting for the two of you for at least a week at most."

"Okay that is fine with the two us then. Tell Teacher that, we are awake. I'll get Teresa calm down, as best that I can. So you can go tell him already. See you back in a few minutes."

"Okay, be careful on moving around. Your muscles may be sore, so take it slow and easy."

"Got it, Mar. Thanks for the tip."

I swung my legs one at a time over the bed, and manage to get on my feet. Carefully walking over, I place my hand on Teresa's back. She flinched a small bit, and soon looked up seeing me.

"Hey, it's okay. We're home, Teresa. So we can relax. No need to rush, like Mar said. So take things easy for now, Teresa. We are both alright, Teacher healed us up and so now, we are taking it easy. No fast movements or anything of that sort for a while, okay?"

Rese nodded her head slowly, and she started to calm down a small bit. Her face was a bit paler, and I just sat down on the bed that I was lying down on before. The two of us remained quiet, for quite a while, and soon the others came in to the room.

"Told you guys, that they were awake. See?"  
"You were right Mar, guess we should have trust you on that part the most. So how are you two doing?"  
"A bit tire and sore, Terrance. Other then that, doing fine. Still alive, not dead."

"Please do not mention the words dead, death, kill, or anything related to those words in anyway for a day or two."

"Kay then, Ten. We'll watch out mouths. But at least we are still alive, and. . . . . .you know what I mean."

"Either way. We got bigger trouble coming our way. The trap that the vampire set up, and you two triggered off, released a spirit of some sort. We need to find it, and take it out before anything bad can happen. Cassidy, Teresa, you two heal up for now and take things a bit slow. Noh, Ten, Jaq, Jay, Terrance go through the archives about that spell or trick that vampire did. Mar, Roi, and I will interrogated the vampire, and see what he can tell us. So get going."

"Okay, Teacher, you're the boss. You guys watch your backs, and be careful. Curfew is at six am, be back no later then that, or else you know what Teacher will do to you. I'll keep my eye on Teresa, and make sure things go easy for her too, same thing for me."


End file.
